Harold Darkslayer
by scooter752
Summary: Harold Darkslayer champion of Franzia and destroyer of Evil was not born on Toril. he was born on Earth, as Harry Potter. He will be pulled back but not before he learns from the best Toril has to offer. SuperHarry. Not BWL. Harry/Fluer.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was my idea from the beginning before I started Champion of the gods. Harry will be a Psion not a wizard. His brother will be the Boy-who-lived and Harry will be transported to the world of Nel on the continent of Dyss. It is the world my D and D group use. There he will be trained by a Deva Psion as well as my d and d characters in the use of his powers and he will be pulled back when he turns 17. Will be AU.

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Im just going to skip over the part where harry and his twin get marked and voldemort is banished.

Chapter 1: Another world.

Albus Dumbledore walked through the rubble of what used to be the Potter home and could not help but weep at seeing the bodies of two of his favorite students one of whom was on the floor next to the crib of the two Potter twins. But when Albus looked for the boys he was shocked to see that one remained and was still alive albeit sleeping. Upon examination the boy, Andrew, the second born of the Potter name and now Heir to the Potter fortune had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

'_How could this be, no child could survive the killing curse and what happened to the elder potter. There is no body, he couldn't have just disappeared_.' thought Dumbledore as he picked up Andrew.

"Well my child I will just have to take you somewhere safe and make sure you are prepared for your destiny." Dumbledore said to the sleeping baby before he disappeared with a pop.

In another world there was a large burst of psionic energy and in the forest of Dyss a baby appeared. Upon arrival he immediately started to cry remembering the reason for his trip through time and space. It was at this time that a Deva Psion traveling with Heros of Raven Rock and stewards of the city Franzia, found the young child after sensing the large psionic activity. Perplexed as to why a youngling would be so far into the forest he made his way closer to the child but was immediately pushed back by a force greater than his own.

'_This child has the strength of a demi-god at his age. A power greater than mine as well as sub conscious control_.' thought the Psion.

Trying another tactic he spoke in common hoping that the child would sense familiarity from the words. "It is alright young one I will not harm you. I will bring you somewhere safe. It is not prudent for a youngling to be out at this time. Lyssen marauders still patrol these lands." He spoke realizing the last part was more for his benefit than the child's.

This seemed liked it had worked as the child seemed to stop crying and the psion was allowed closer. He reached the youngling and picked him up noticing the strange garments that covered the boy. He had black hair and penetrating emerald eyes.

"I sense great power in you and when you get older I will train you but first lets get you back to town." the psion said, "oh and I almost forgot my name is Tal."

Tal then teleported back to the city into his home. He then found out that he was not alone either. His companions were there as well. Asteron, a woodland elf avenger of Bahamut. Vorus Wulfgar, a battle cleric of Kord. Ripley, a ranger who serves the Raven Queen. And Tarathial, a Sword Mage of Corellon.

Vorus spoke first, "Tal you have returned." he started to walk over and then noticed the bundled child in his arms. "How is it that you have a youngling with you, when you left you said the surge came from the forest near the last Lyssen stronghold. There is no way a youngling of this age could get there on its own."

"Vorus calm yourself, you are right a child of his age could never reach the forest and of your sub conscious concerns that he is lyssen I don't even think he is of this world at all."

"You know I don't like it when you read my thoughts. And what do you mean not from this world."

"Look at his garments," Tal said pointing to the clothes that Harry was wearing.

Asteron spoke up, "They are not of any design from Franzia and to my knowledge there have been only a few births here. And he is clearly human. Vorus you know I speak the truth your kinsmen have not brought over there wives yet because of the remnants of the lyssans. This child was not born on Lyss."

"Wise as always Asteron." spoke Tal. Asteron nodded his head.

"From what I sense in the boy he has the power that we wield at his age now. For all intents he is a Demi God. I intend to train him in the psionic arts you may choose to do the same. And I recommend that he be raised by a mother for he needs love lest he fall to the shadows and his powers be used for evil. For certainly the gods are watching as we speak and each will soon be vying for his power to wield in this realm." Tal explained.

Vorus agreed and was the first to speak, "I will train him in the arts of battle and healing if when hes older and he chooses to worship Kord I will be there as well."

Ripley was next to speak, "Na, he will surely wish to hunt down undead creatures and those that wish to cheat death. I will train him in the arts of the Bow and stealth. He will become a servant of the Raven Queen I can feel it."

Asteron spoke next, "He has a strength of a dragon this youngling. I will train him in one on one combat as well as the arts of the assassin. Bahamut will smile on this child and grant him his blessing."

Tarathial was the last to speak and give his agreement, "I do sense a fair amount of Arcane power in the child, rare in one gifted psionic abilities. I will teach him the ways of the sword and the power he can wield with it. Corellon will be appeased by the strength of his magic."

It is settled then he will be trained at the age of 11 summers. He will be a testament of our powers and knowledge. He will strike forth at evil and once and for all return this land to our peoples and banish the elements of evil and choas.

And so became the life of Harry Potter or as he would later be known on Dyss, Harold Darkslayer**.**

AN: Tell me what you think. Should I continue.


	2. Final trial

AN: I've done some more research and learned that the world in Forgotten Realms was Toril, so that is what world they are on. Just not on the continent of Faerun.

Chapter 2: We think your ready.

It had been 15 summers since the day Harold came to this world making him 16 summers of age. Today was the last day of his training with the hero of Raven Rock, Destroyers of Lyss. It was at the age of 11 that he was taken from his loving mother Leone, a server at the Iron fist, a mead hall owned by Vorus. It was there that he learned the psionic arts. With Tal he honed his skills and talents. His powers had only grown since birth, his powers far outshining Tal. He was a extremely powerful telekinetic with some telepathic abilities. Next he trained with Asteron, with him Harold learned to fight one on one. He learned to ignore distractions as well as pain. The team would attack Harold while he was fighting Asteron. He would receive punches as well as kicks and learn to channel that pain into each and every strike towards his true enemy. Asteron also taught him the art of the assassin. Harold could blend in with any shadow and move through a crowd without being noticed. He was deadly with small throwing knives, being able to hit a small bird from 30 feet away. After finishing his training with Asteron he learned the ways of healing and battle from Vorus. Vorus taught him the healing words given to clerics from the gods. When he was adept at healing even fatal wounds he was taught the way of battle on a large scale. General Trosk and Vorus had Harold read every single manuscript from the years of their battles with the armies of Lyss to learn strategy. He also learned how to fight multiple enemies at once. His record was 10 imperial swordsman but that was with out the use of psionic powers. Next was Ripley, he taught Harold the art of the Bow. When he was sufficient at that he taught Harold how to track and hunt. He also took Harold on a few undisclosed "hunting trips" where animals weren't being hunted but the undead creatures of Lyss. Ripley would go on and on about the lack of respect that these creatures had for the natural order of things. Tarathial was the last to train Harold because his training would make Harold complete. He trained Harold in the art of the sword, but not just sword play he taught him the art of becoming one with a blade. It was a technique that sword mages used to lose themselves to their instincts. It was a dance with death. Each mage has their own dance and Harold's was a masterpiece. Tarathial was also proud to say that Harold was the first psion to wield a sword as an enhancement to his psionic abilities.

Not only had he honed his skills with his mentor but while on travels with them he had outfitted his person with some pretty spectacular armaments. There was a sword crafted by the Bruenor Battlehammer, king of Mithral Hall. He was given a very light scale armor of a young red Dragon he helped slay by the Dragonborn of Returned Abeir. With the armor used in conjunction with his force bubble he was all but invincible when it came to fire attacks. He was given a magical necklace made by Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon. It enhanced his magical and psionic abilities three fold, but it would quickly sap his power in the process so it was given with a warning to only use it in dire circumstances. While traveling Faerun he also ran into Drizzt Do'Urden. Harold having learned of the exploits of this dark elf wished to challenge him to a duel of swords. Drizzt won a marathon battle but was excited at a rival swordsman. As a gift he gave Harold his bracers that he had worn since defeating Dantrag Baenre. Harold, as did Drizzt wore them on his legs to grant him superior speed. When used with his psionic abilities he could actually run along walls and up steep cliffs for a short time. He was a formidable warrior and earned himself the title Darkslayer when he single handedly destroy a horde of orcs and trolls that were about to attack the region of Ten-Towns. It was the one and only time that he used his necklace to enhance his abilities. It was said by bystanders watching the battle that lightning was called down from the sky and loud thundering explosions could be heard for miles. It was during this battle that Harold almost bested Obould Many-Arrows.

Harold was contemplating his life up until this point and couldn't believe the things he had survived. As he laid in his room he remembered that today was the day that his training officially ended. When he looked at the sun in the sky he quickly cursed his laziness, he was going to be late. With a pull of his telekinesis he summoned all of his clothing including his armor as well as his weapons. He quickly dressed and made his way to his Master Tal's house and was greeted by all of his masters. Each one showing a look that said '_rough night'. _For it was a rough night because he had spent most of the night at the Iron Fist celebrating his last day of training. After seeing the looks he was greeted with he quickly bowed and said, "Masters I apologize for the lateness of my arrival." "Its ok young one, we know last night was proud moment for you. We would have wondered about your spirit had you not gone out and had a good time," said Tal.

"But let us continue with your final trial of your training. Only a week ago we received a missive from the Dalelands of Faerun. The village of High Dale is being loarded over by a Red Dragon that goes by the name of Nevalarich. This dragon is said to demand sacrifices of treasure and virgin woman. They have called out for assistance and we have answered the call. But not for us, for you." Tal spoke with the utmost confidence in his young charge.

Asteron spoke next, "You must not let this unjustice stand, this Dragon must be laid to rest. It is with great respect that we say to you that your final trail will be to slay this dragon." As he finished he gave Harold the notes they had received that detailed the dragons size and looked at the notes as his jaw hit the floor. Of course he had taken on a Red Dragon but that was just an adult and he had help from his mentors. That ordeal had even taken all of his strength.

"Masters I thank you for your confidence but this dragon is much older from what I read in the notes you have given me and the last time I was involved with a red dragon I was out for three day resting to regain my strength. I can not begin to fathom having to face an older and larger Red all by myself."

Vorus spoke next, "We thought you might react this way but we have a card hidden up our sleeves. We know that you have researched the gods of Toril and have had found the dead god Tyr to be the embodiment of all that you hold true. It is rumored that his sword fell from the celestial plane when he died and landed on Faerun. It is also rumored to be in the gigantic horde of treasures that Nevalarich guards."

Seeing Harold's eyes light up at this piece of news Ripley spoke, "We thought you would like that but you must hurry you set sail with the black fleet on the morrow. You are to ride the fearless with Admiral Nickabar."

"I will do you proud my masters." and with that Harold was out the door and on his way to greatness in the lands of Toril.


	3. Travels

AN: Not mine, not even the Dungeons and Dragons stuff. And let me know what you think it would be great to see reviews and such.

Chapter 3: Travels.

Harold set sail the very next day with the black fleet it was about a week journey and Harold help defend the fleet from a Hydra as well as a Leviathan. Although he was victorious Harold would have nightmares for days to come about the viscious battle. They finally reached port at Waterdeep. He was greeted with mixed emotions because for one he was a harbinger of justice but on the other hand he had a way of drawing trouble directly to his person. Many a good business was destroyed when the boy traveled through the city and surrounding area. Harold quickly made his way through the city and found the stables. After a solid hour of haggling he purchased a black stallion. That wasn't even the hard part because this horse hadn't had an owner he liked since birth. It took another two hours to get the stallion to let him on his back. Once the stallion was reigned in Harold decided it was time to name the horse.

"How about Lightning," Harold asked. The horse stomped its hooves and shook its head. "Ok not Lightning, how about Thunder." Again the same reaction. "Well since your black as night why don't we call you Shadow." The horse seemed to contemplate the name before bowing his head in agreement. "Well Shadow it is, Onward we have a Dragon to slay."

Little did Harry know that his adventure would start a lot sooner than facing a dragon. On the road to High Dale he decided to travel through Ten-Towns seeing as he would be greeted well there and he wanted to visit Drizzt again. According to rumours he had once again come back to Icewind Dale. He made it without incident and was greeted as well as he could have hoped. He stayed in the best inn and was resupplied free of charge. A messenger was even sent to Drizzt and the dark elf met him not two hours into his stay. They sparred and had a good time this time Harold winning because of the added speed of the bracers. Harold then bought them both a round at the tavern and they shared their exploits since their last visit. Harold stayed for two day knowing that he would be on his own until High Dale. Drizzt offered to accompany the young man but Harold declined stating that it was his trial and his alone to bear. He was traveling through the Silver Marshes when he was set upon by a band of orcs and trolls.

"What brings a lone boy through the Silver Marshes. Where are your parents young one because they will want to know where to find your body."

Harold having been traveling with a hood over his head could barely contain his smile. It had been a long time since he loosed his sword in battle. Before replying back to the orc he tossed a coin up in the air and watched it land in his hand.

A giant then spoke up and said, "Look at this one, coin tricks. Does he hope to beat us in a game of chance." Harold took this time to speak and lower his hood. "No, there is no chance of you making it past tonight. I was just seeing with what weapon I would slay you with."

And with a outward motion of his hands he sent a massive wave of force energy effectively sending all the orcs in the areas flying and knocking the trolls and giants on their asses. The battle was in full motion at this point. He had to raise a force bubble to protect from arrows that were flying from the trees. Harolds first plan of attack was to disable the bowmen. So after the force blast he located the minds of those in the trees and one by one pulled the trees out of the ground with just his mind and crunched them together effectively killing all hiding. When all the bowmen were dispatched he had to worry about orcs coming at him with blades, trolls with clubs, and giants with hammers. All in all there was about 20 orcs 5 trolls and 3 giants, no small feat but manageable. The orcs had almost made it to him when Harold with a grip on the front three lifted them off the ground and hurled them into the trees. This maneuver gave the orcs pause and that was what he needed. Harold started calling on his arcane powers and lightning started to arc from his hands and with devastation brought the orcs to bare. After the orcs were finished off the trolls came with their clubs. Now they were a different matter. Trolls regenerate any injury if not burnt to cinder afterward and Harold was not a strong user of fire. So Harold's only chance against them was to channel enough lightning to set the ground ablaze when he brought them down. Darting in and out of attacks thanks to his bracers he finally succumbed to the situation and brought his sword out. Troll skin all be it tough could not stop a blade even dragon scale couldn't and quickly he finished the trolls. The last one being the most spectacular kill. Harold dodged an attack of the club and quickly climbed up the arm and vaulted to the head. With a downward thrust he stabbed the blade into the neck then proceeded to send massive amounts of electricity into the trolls head. He jumped off the Troll and it fell to the ground. Before the Giants could attack Harold called lightning down from the sky and it struck the ground near the trolls lighting their corpses and forever killing them.

The leader of the giants took time to resurvey his opponent. "This little one is powerful. I bet he will taste great." He said not caring that all of his comrades were slain by this "little one". The leader led the charge and with a flick of his wrist the leaders neck snapped. He slumped to the ground and Harold said with a smirk, "That is for calling me little." The last two giants being smarter than most give them credit for tried to flee but Harold was just too fast he caught up with the slower of the two and climbed its back using its shoulders to vault him the air and with a large force punch knocked the giant into the ground crushing his skull. Harold then landed at running pace and took aim with his sword. It flew through the air and came in contact with the giants leg. The Giant fell to the ground in pain and Harold soon closed the gap. With a pull of his power the blade came free and Harold sheathed it on his back.

"For the crimes against the goodly creatures of this realm I sentence you to death. Do you yield to my judgement or would you rather fight."

The Giant pulled himself up and spoke something intelligible but Harold could clearly tell this Giant was going down with a fight. But before the giant could even raise his hammer it was yanked away from him and large rocks from the forest came hurtling at him. With a sickening crunch they impacted his body and he fell to one knee.

"If you would have yielded it would have been a quick death but now your death will be prolonged. Let this be a lesson to the races of evil. Although we are good doesn't mean justice will not be wrought."

Harold lifted his hands and with them the Giant rose from the ground. Harold brought them together and the bones of the giant could be heard crunching and with a pull to the ground the giant came hurtling towards the ground and died on impact. Knowing all were dead Harold fell to one knee. His horse came to his aid and then Harry said, "Well it's no Dragon but it's a start." Harold past out right there, his horse standing vigil over him.


End file.
